No te alejes de mi, porque yo te amo
by Sakura Kinomoto6
Summary: Una historia romántica de los protagonistas de esta apasionante serie... amor, drama y algo de humor son los ingredientes principales de esta historia.
1. ¿Separación?

Buenos Días! Soy su amiga Sakura Kinomoto  
Nuevamente estoy con el proyecto de hacer un fanfic pero esta vez  
lo haré de una de las mejores parejas del animé: ¡Sakura y Syaoran! Desde hace mucho  
esta pareja me ha gustado... No es tierna esa carita que pone Li al ver a su  
amada Sakura? **^_^**...  
Este fic está situado en la tercera temporada pero después de haber transformado  
todas las cartas... Espero les guste ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Por favor no me demanden! uso los personajes en forma de entretención  
y ocio y no con finales de lucro, estos pertenecen a los creadores de esta  
fascinante historia: Las Clamp  
  
Simbología:  
*Blabla*: acción  
(Blabla): acotación o comentario de la autora  
*******: cambio de escena  
  
No te alejes de mí, yo te Amo  
  
Sakura había transformado la últimas cartas y se sentía agobiada... Yue y Kerberos  
habían ido a buscar a Eriol mientras que Tomoyo se había ido con sus guardaespaldas.  
  
Touya: ¡Monstruo! me voy camino a casa apurate y trata de no tropezarte y romper  
el suelo.  
  
Sakura: Hermano!!! ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo! ¬_¬X  
  
Touya: Bueno, adiós monstruo!  
  
Sakura: Adiós hermano ¬¬'  
  
Sakura observó como Touya desaparecía por el horizonte... luego sintió que una cálida  
mano se sostenía sobre su hombro...  
  
Syaoran: Sa..Sa-kura...  
  
Sakura: (Muy preocupada) ¡Syaoran! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿estás lastimado? ¿te sientes bien?  
  
Syaoran: (Ruborizado al darse cuenta que Sakura estaba preocupada por él)  
Es.. estoy bien Sakura, solo quería decirte algo muy importante  
  
Sakura: Dime...  
  
Syaoran: Sakura quiero decirte que... (sonrojado y agitado) quiero decirte...  
¡¡Que me gustas mucho!!  
  
Sakura: (Esto no lo podré explicar narrandolo así que pondré un emoticon de la cara de  
Sakura en ese momento) ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡*****o_O*****!!!!!?????  
  
En ese mismo instante Syaoran se levanta y corre con todas sus fuerzas  
  
Sakura: *susurro*... Syaoran...  
  
En ese instante... ella reacciona y comienza a perseguirlo  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Syaoran!!!!!! ¡¡No te vayas, yo siento...!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Syaoran!!!!!!!!!  
  
Agotada, hace una parada en el Parque Pinguino... se sienta en una hamaca y escucha  
unos ruidos detrás de los arbustos...  
  
Syaoran: *suspira y susurra para si mismo* Sakura... disculpame por irme así,  
no quiero que me des tu respuesta, no quiero ser lastimado... prefiero ignorar  
tus sentimientos antes de saber que no me perteneces... Sakura...  
yo te amo tanto.. lástima que no sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti...  
  
Sakura se percata de que Syaoran estaba sentado en un banco, muy cerca de ella...  
y alcanza a oir la última frase *Sakura... yo te amo tanto.. lástima que no sientas  
lo mismo que yo siento por ti..*  
  
Ella se acerca hasta sus oidos y le susurra: ¿Quién dijo eso?  
  
Syaoran: ¡¡****************o_O*****************!! ¿Qué haces aqui... Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Solo responde mi pregunta... ¿Cómo sabes lo que siento?  
  
Syaoran: Pues... tú siempre haz sido mi amiga, y nada más, además sé que   
estás enamorada de otra persona...   
  
Sakura: Si te refieres a Yukito, todo pasó... solo siento amistad y cariño fraternal  
hacia él... porque sé que ha encontrado a su persona más querida y amada...  
¿Sabes? yo también creí que solo sentía amistad por tí... pero me he dado cuenta  
que tu eres muy importante para mí... todas las veces que me haz ayudado,  
y además muchas veces me distes ánimo para seguir adelante, si no fuera  
por tu ayuda, no se que habría sido de mí, tú eres mi persona favorita... alguien  
que siempre ha estado conmigo... en las buenas como en las malas, apoyandome  
y brindándome fuerzas para superarme... Syaoran... yo..  
  
Syaoran: No tienes porque agradecerme, yo lo hice porque te quiero mucho...  
y no te preocupes por corresponderme, yo no merezco estar con una persona  
tan linda y dulce... Adiós.. De seguro encontrarás a alguien que si merezcas  
porque yo no soy para tí... solo pensé en mi y nada más, en cambio tú  
te preocupas por lo que sienten los demás, eres muy sensible y comprensiva...  
por eso.. -¡Yo te amo!- alcanzó a decir Syaoran, a los instantes besó a Sakura en  
sus manos y se fue corriendo.  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Syaoran!!!!!!!! Por favor, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No te Vayas!!!!!!!!!  
  
De nada sirvieron las súplicas de Sakura, Syaoran se fue...  
  
Sakura empezó a caminar por la ciudad de Tomoeda. Era muy noche y se sentó  
en una banca para descansar.  
  
Sakura: (Llorando) Sya..Syaoran... porque?.. no es justo, yo también te quiero;  
si lo supieras... no te alejes de mí.. me siento tan vacia...  
  
En ese instante alguien agarró por la espalda a Sakura  
  
Sakura: Ahhhh!!!! suelteme! quien sea!  
  
Sakura tomó la cartera que llevaba y empezó a darle carterazos por la cabeza  
hasta que el pobre se desmayó..  
  
???: Argh.. x_X  
  
Sakura: Ehh? ¡¡Pero si es Eriol!! Eriol!!!!! reacciona ¿Estás bien?  
  
Eriol: Ouch... si Sakura, solo quería saber que hacía una chica tan hermosa e  
inocente sola y de noche, pero al parecer sabes defenderte bien ^_^UU  
  
Sakura: (Sonrojada y con una gotita) Err.. jeje, pensé que eras un ladrón,  
disculpame.. *^-^*U  
  
Eriol: No hay problema pero... Tienes tus bellos ojos hinchados, ¿Acaso  
has estado llorando? ¿Te pasó algo malo?  
  
Sakura: Es.. que..  
  
Eriol: No te preocupes, si es muy personal no me digas *Le da una flor* por favor  
sonrie, así te ves mucho más bonita, querida Sakura  
  
Sakura: (Tratando de sonreir, con lagrimas en su rostro) Muchas.. gra..gracias Eriol  
*Lo abraza*  
  
Eriol: Ya..ya.. todo estará bien ^_^  
  
Syaoran estaba caminando cerca de ahí cuando vió a Sakura y Eriol abrazados  
  
Syaoran: ¿¿¡Qué!??  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
Comentarios de la autora: HoLas!! ¿Qué tal? me quedó algo corto.. porque  
me ha dado algo de flojera, pero les prometo que prontó saldrá el próximo capítulo  
creo que ese será el final ^u^..  
  
¿Que pasará? ¿Sakura se lo dirá a Syaoran? ¿Eriol estará enamorado  
de Sakura? ¿Touya dejará de molestar a Sakura? (Err.. lo dudo xP)  
¿Cómo reaccionará Syaoran al ver a su amada con Eriol?  
Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo..  
¡No dejen de leerlo, please! =P  
  
Dedicatorias:  
  
Este fic se lo dedico primero a las Clamp, por haber creado una historia tan  
bella ;_;... y también a toda la Conferencia =)  
  
Please dejen reviews! =P  
  
ByeS! 


	2. El Templo Tsukimine y el Amor

HoLas de Nuez ^_^... este es el segundo y último episodio de mi Fic (sí, ya se que soy 'algo'  
floja ¿Qué se le va a hacer? xP) ahora verán el desenlace de esta fantástica historia  
(A quien quiero engañar, soy un fracaso U_U.. xP) Bueno ahora después de mis molestosos  
comentarios ^-^U, los dejo con el final de esta apasionante historia:  
  
  
Disclaimer: Por favor no me demanden! uso los personajes en forma de entretención  
y ocio y no con finales de lucro, estos pertenecen a los creadores de esta  
fascinante historia: Las Clamp  
  
  
Simbología:  
*Blabla*: acción  
(Blabla): acotación o comentario de la autora  
*******: cambio de escena   
  
  
No te alejes de mí, porque yo te Amo  
  
  
-Episodio 2-  
  
  
Syaoran sentía impotencia y tristeza a la vez, al ver aquella escena, una cristalina  
lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla... sentía que su vida se había derrumbado...  
  
Sakura: ¡Muchas Gracias Eriol! Necesitaba que alguien me diera este apoyo, perdóname  
por preocuparte...  
  
Eriol: Por mi no hay ningún problema, estoy a tu servicio, querida Sakura *Besa su mano*  
¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?   
  
Sakura: No te molestes, está muy cerca de aquí... además ya te he quitado mucho tiempo..  
  
Eriol: Nada de eso, es un placer... ¿Vamos?  
  
Sakura: Está bien ^_^  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Touya: ¡Argh! el Monstruo se ha tardado mucho, que le habrá ocurrido?  
  
Kero-Chan: Mejor vamos a buscarla ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo y nosotros ni enterados?  
¡apúrate!   
  
Touya: No me des órdenes peluche, yo voy por mi cuenta y no porque me lo digas tú  
  
Kero-Chan: ¡QUE NO SOY UN PELUCHE! ¬¬X  
  
Touya: Bueno, vamos muñeco..  
  
Kero-Chan: Ok '  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Eriol: ¿Sakura, mañana hay una feria no te gustaría ir?  
  
Sakura: Err... discúlpame, no tengo ánimos para salir..  
  
Eriol: Con más razón! Así olvidarás tus penas y estarás mejor, vamos... ¡Aunque sea  
dime que lo pensaras!  
  
Sakura: Es que... mhm... está bien; pero no te prometo nada.  
  
Eriol: Te aseguro que si vas te la vas a pasar muy bien... piénsalo dos veces antes de  
responderme... ¿Si?  
  
Sakura: Bueno.. ^^  
  
En ese momento llega el hermano de Sakura corriendo junto con Kerberos..  
  
Sakura: ¡Hermanoo! ¡Kero! ¿que hacen aquí?  
  
Touya: La pregunta es... ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? eres un monstruito parrandero..  
  
Sakura: (Con una vena en la frente y los puños cerrados) ¿¿Qué dijiste?? ¬_¬XX  
  
Touya: Jaja, ¡de veras se parece a un monstruo!  
  
Sakura le da un pisotón a su hermano haciendo que este se quede callado por un buen  
rato :)  
  
Kerberos: Nos tenías preocupados, que bueno que te encontramos.. ¡Vamos a Casa!  
  
Sakura: Está bien... ¡Muchas gracias Eriol! Nos vemos ^^  
  
Eriol: Sí, y recuerda lo que te dije...¿De acuerdo? ^_~  
  
Sakura: Ok..  
  
Touya mira a Eriol con desconfianza y se voltea..   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Eriol se encamina hacia la casa de Li..  
  
Eriol: ¡Aquí es!.. *Toca el timbre*  
  
Mei-Ling: ¡Va!... *Abre la puerta* Hola Hiragizawa! ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
¿Necesitas algo?  
  
Eriol: Pues.. Sí.. necesito de tu ayuda, pero antes necesito que me respondas una  
pregunta..  
  
Mei-Ling: ¡Dime!  
  
Eriol: Ok, ¿Deseas que tu primo sea feliz?  
  
Mei-Ling: ¡Por supuesto! pero.. ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
  
Eriol: Es porque formulé un encuentro, entre Li y Sakura...  
  
Mei-Ling: ¡Vaya! y cúal es el motivo?  
  
Eriol: Él piensa que Sakura no lo quiere... y Sakura está muy confundida... en esa  
oportunidad Li le daría el osito que hizo y quizá Sakura tenga la oportunidad de  
darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.. ¿Me ayudarás?  
  
Mei-Ling: ¡Claro! no quiero que mi primo sufra de esa manera...  
  
Eriol: Muchas Gracias! sabía que podía contar contigo ^_^.. Bueno esto es lo que tienes  
que hacer *Le susurra lo que planeó*  
  
Mei-Ling: *susurrando* ¿¡¡Qué!!? ...Como desearía ser Kinomoto! T_T  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Al otro día...  
  
Suena el despertador   
  
........................................ Al rato Kero se despierta  
  
Kero-Chan: ¡Despierta Sakurita! tienes práctica hoy  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!!! que pasó? °_° ¿Eh? ¡¡¡Son las 7:45!!!! O_O  
  
Kero-Chan: Apúrate o llegarás tarde!!!  
  
Sakura: ¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces!! O_O  
  
Sakura ya con el uniforme puesto baja corriendo  
  
Touya: ¡Vaya! el monstruo ya se levantó... trata de hacer menos ruidos con tus pisadas!  
  
Sakura: No estoy de humor para eso!  
  
Fujitaka: ¡Buenos Días hija!  
  
Sakura: *Atragantada con un pan* Bue.. buenos días X_x  
  
Fujitaka: ¿Estás bien? toma ^_^ *Le da un vaso con agua*  
  
Sakura: Gracias papá, ya terminé!  
  
Fujitaka: Aquí tienes el almuerzo ^_^  
  
Sakura: *Lo toma* Gracias, nos vemos!!  
  
Fujitaka: ¡Cuídate!  
  
Sakura sale de su casa a toda velocidad con sus patines..  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Sakura: Uff, llegué a tiempo.. Buenos Días!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Buenos días Sakura! ^_^  
  
Mei-Ling: Buenos días, Kinomoto  
  
Sakura: Buenos días chicas..Bue.. Buenos días Syaoran..  
  
Syaoran solo la miro fríamente y escondió su rostro con un libro  
  
Rika, Naoko y Chiharu: Buenos Días Sakura ¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
Sakura: (su cara estaba pálida y denotaba una gran tristeza) Ehh.. ¡¡No!! No me  
ocurre nada.. no tienen porque preocuparse.-  
  
En ese momento llega el profesor Terada  
  
Buenos días niños, antes de comenzar las clases tengo que contarles que un alumno  
desde mañana no asistirá más.. su nombre es Li Syaoran.-  
  
Mientras el profesor habla al respecto..  
  
Sakura: (En shock) ¿Syaoran regresará a Hong Kong y no regresará más? No..  
no puede ser..  
  
Durante toda la clase Sakura estuvo distraída y sumida en sus pensamientos... y   
¿en quién pensaba? pues en el niño chino que conquistó su corazón.. se sentía muy  
afligida ya que no había podido confesarle sus sentimientos, y muy pronto se iría  
de su lado ¿Que haría? de alguna manera debía evitarlo.. no quería perder el amor  
de su vida.. sea como sea, haría algo al respecto  
  
El timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase..  
  
Eriol se acerca a Sakura y le pregunta..  
  
Eriol: Oye, Sakura... pensaste lo que te dije?  
  
Sakura: Sí, ¿A que hora será?  
  
Eriol: ¿¡Aceptas!? Fantástico!.. bueno a las 8 p.m. en el templo Tsukimine, te aseguro  
que será muy divertido.- sonrío Eriol  
  
Sakura: Bueno, entonces a las 8, ya me tengo que ir..¡Nos vemos! ^^  
  
Eriol: Adiós Sakura, cuídate..  
  
Cuando Sakura salió del salón solo quedaron Mei-Ling y Eriol..  
  
Eriol: ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?  
  
Mei-Ling: ¡Sí! pero fue muy difícil convencer a Syaoran, está tan deprimido... ojalá  
resulte tu plan, Hiragizawa... no quiero verlo así... está muy triste, y lo peor de todo  
es que tiene que volver a Hong Kong...   
  
Eriol: No te preocupes, todo estará bien..  
  
Mei-Ling: Eso espero..  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-Templo Tsukimine, 8 p.m.-  
  
Sakura: Hola Eriol.. ^^  
  
Eriol: Me alegro que estés aquí, te tengo una sorpresa... acompáñame..  
  
La lleva a un lugar oscuro del templo..  
  
Sakura: No veo nada! está todo oscuro... *empieza a temblar*  
  
Eriol: Por favor no te muevas ahora regreso..  
  
Sakura: ¡Pero tengo mucho miedo, no me dejes sola, Eriol! T_T  
  
Eriol: Confía en mi..  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Eriol sale del templo y se encuentra con Mei-Ling..  
  
Mei-Ling: ¡Todo listo! Syaoran en estos momentos debe estar por entrar al templo  
y se encontrará con Kinomoto ^_^, me da envidia.. pero si mi primo es feliz.. yo seré feliz..  
  
Eriol: ¡Muchas Gracias! eres muy madura de pensar de esa forma, en verdad eres una  
muy buena persona..  
  
Mei-Ling: Gracias por el cumplido, ah propósito.. puse el osito que él hizo en un bolso  
que llevaba..  
  
Eriol: ¡Perfecto! lástima que no esté Tomoyo para filmar ésto..  
  
En ese instante Tomoyo se aparece detrás de ellos..  
  
Tomoyo: ¡¿Creían que iba a dejar de filmar a mi mejor amiga en el mejor momento  
de su vida?! .- *_*  
  
Una gran gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Mei-Ling y Eriol..  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran se encontraba dentro del templo..  
  
Sakura: ¡Tengo mucho miedo! T_T.-gritó Sakura..  
  
Syaoran: Uhm, está todo oscuro.. esa voz.. ¡¡Sakura!!  
  
Sakura: ¿¡Sya.. Syaoran!?.. .- dijo ruborizándose  
  
Syaoran: Sí, ¿te encuentras bien?   
  
Sakura: Eso creo.. pero no puedo verte ¿Dónde estás?.. en ese momento algo roza  
su mejilla..  
  
Syaoran: ¿Eres.., eres tú?  
  
Sakura: Sí.. Syaoran..  
  
Syaoran: ¿Qué hacías aquí? este lugar es muy tenebroso..  
  
Sakura: Es que Eriol..  
  
Syaoran se llenó de ira en recordar la escena pasada.. el abrazo entre ella y ese sujeto..  
  
Syaoran: No me digas nada.. te ayudaré a salir y me tengo que ir.. tengo muchos   
asuntos pendientes.- le dijo fríamente  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué te sucede? eres tan distante conmigo, haz tratado de evitarme...  
¿Acaso te hice algo malo? por favor dime..  
  
Syaoran: No es nada...  
  
Sakura se acerca a él y acaricia su rostro..  
  
Sakura: No me mientas, te noto muy triste y frío... ¿acaso no confías en mi?  
  
Syaoran: (sonrojado por sentir la cálida mano de Sakura en su rostro) Sakura..  
es que, yo te quiero mucho.. y me di cuenta que tú querías a otra persona, no  
quiero causarte problemas por eso me voy de vuelta a Hong Kong..  
  
Sakura: ¿Otra persona?... no te entiendo..  
  
Syaoran: Por favor no me mientas... vi que ayer abrazabas a Eriol.. y noté que  
eras muy feliz con él..  
  
Sakura: No es lo que crees.. él solo estaba animándome, porque yo estaba muy  
triste..  
  
Syaoran: ¿Hablas en serio?.. pero ¿Por qué estabas triste?  
  
Sakura: Es que.. (sonrojada) la persona que yo amaba se había ido de mi lado,  
y al parecer pensé que había renunciado a mí... me sentí triste e impotente  
por ser tan cobarde y no haberle dicho mis sentimientos..  
  
Syaoran: Esa.. esa persona.. es muy afortunada en tener a tan linda niña de enamorada..  
pero es muy tonta por no haberla escuchado..  
  
Sakura: Sí.. eres un tonto mi amado Syaoran..  
  
Syaoran: ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Esa persona era yo? **O_o**  
  
Sakura: Por supuesto.. *se acerca a él* eres tú..  
  
En ese momento aparece la carta brillo y llena de esplendor todo el cuarto del templo  
  
Syaoran mira a Sakura en sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas... y acaricia su rostro..  
  
Syaoran: te amo.. Sakura..   
  
Sus miradas se encuentran..  
  
Repentinamente sus labios se encontraron...  
  
Y desde ese momento se dieron cuenta que desde siempre se pertenecían...  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo sale detrás de la puerta junto con Eriol y Mei-Ling..  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Qué lindos! ¡por favor otro beso! .- Dijo filmándolos con estrellas en sus  
azulados ojos   
  
Una gota aparece sobre la cabeza del rostro de la pareja S+S y un rubor cubre sus  
mejillas...  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos para dejar solos a la feliz pareja..  
  
Eriol: Sí... cuídense.. los veo en la escuela, felicitaciones por cierto.. *Le da la  
mano a Syaoran y a Sakura y luego une las manos de éstos..  
  
Mei-Ling: Oye, cuando salgamos por favor fíjate que tienes en tu bolso.. Syaoran ^_~  
  
Un signo de interrogación aparece sobre la cabeza de Syaoran  
  
Mei-Ling, Tomoyo y Eriol: Adiós... no vayan a hacer alguna travesura ahora que  
los dejamos solos, eh?   
  
Los aludidos tienen la cara completamente roja..  
  
Luego de que se fueran..-  
  
Syaoran: Mhm, que tendré en mi bolso.. *Lo abre y encuentra el osito*  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué lindo! ¿Lo hiciste tú? ^_^  
  
Syaoran: Sí.. es para ti toma..  
  
Sus manos se unen y Sakura abraza el osito..  
  
Sakura: Muchas gracias, querido Syaoran..  
  
Se acercan y nuevamente se besan demostrando el profundo amor que siente uno  
por el otro...  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: Snif.. ;_; ya lo terminé... como adoro los finales felices..  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado, hehe ^^.. y ya saben cualquier crítica, tomatazo, sugerencia  
será bien recibida es mi dirección de e-mail Joriv@ciudad.com.ar o si prefieren dejen   
sus comentarios en el foro ^_^  
  
Dedicatorias:   
  
Este fic se lo dedico a toda mi familia del chat, amigos y gente que no conozco  
pero que aprecio mucho de todas formas en especial a una persona que aprecio mucho...  
y que me inspiró mucho para hacer éste fic, aunque no esté conmigo...  
  
  
Desde ya muchas gracias a los que leyeron este mini-fic ^__^  
  
  
¡ByeS! 


End file.
